be only mine
by alicebaskerville05
Summary: naruko have to married with sasuke sama who she dont know.what naruko should do when she pregnant the sasuke child?will she married with the sasuke after she pregnant..follow my stories if you wanna know what happen between them...
1. the arrangement

** The Blond Girl**

Honey...are you ready?kushina loud from waiting her fix her hair...she has a nice hair color..its been a long time she never wear a kimono...wait mom..just give me a few minute..said has a blond hair and slim body..her eye same like her father minato namikaze blue ocean,her hair long into her loosen up her hair.  
mom..the cloth are heavy..why i cant wear a shinobi usual cloth?ask naruko  
you look great honey..my daughter are beautiful..said kushina  
minato also look at his daughter..  
my god..my baby look pretty..like a princess..you has a nice hair like me..hehe..no wonder you look great..said minato  
i wanna change this cloth..i feel hot...said naruko  
no!if you change..no more money for buy any ramen..and you cant hangout with your friend..said kushina in serious threaten her daughter  
errkk...naruko scare when she look at her mother  
minato hide naruko from his back  
honey..you cant do that to our precious daughter..i dont like you do that at our daughter..said minato in serious tone naruko look at her parents..she know something serious happen..she try to ask her mother  
what is it mom?ask naruko to her mother  
i have something wanna tell you honey...can you sit and waut for a while?ask kushina to her daughter  
naruko look at her mother..and she look at her father  
dad..whats going on?ask naruko to her father  
shh..i cant tell you..your mother motor mouth will make my ear bleeding..said minato in whisper tone  
naruko frown.._'what's going on?i have a bad feeling'naruko talk to herself  
_naruko brain keep thinking..what is the thing her parent hide from her..she can sit calmly..something going happen..but she dont know what is it  
at that time kushina busy prepare something in the kitchen  
mom,is someone wanna come?ask naruko  
yes honey..someone who really great in out village..answer kushina happily  
_someone great in our village?is that hokage?hokage is the great one in konoha..is there anyone great other than hokage?naruko keep asking to herself_  
at time she busy thinking...someone knock the door  
i will open the door..said minato  
at moment when naruko look at the door..she saw a dark hair woman and man  
the couple of the dark hair staring at make naruko shivering  
gulp..naruko feel like her throt are dry  
naruko..go upstair for a while..can you?minato odering her daughter in straight tone  
naruko nod...and she walk a way  
minato and kushina look at her daughter until naruko disappear from their eye  
have a sit..minato greet the couple

...

** The Arrangement**

So fugaku uchiha sama,there must be something you need from us wasnt it?because you will not come here without any reason..ask minato calmly  
uchiha mikoto remain silent when her husband friend with kushina.  
i will tell you the real reason why i m coming here minato..said fugaku  
minato just stare and wait other thing he wanna know..he nod..  
i want your daughter married with my son..sasuke uchiha..said fugaku clearly  
minato and kushina shocked when they heard never expect that,the only reason they come are wanna arrange their son marriage  
_uchiha sasuke?is he the boy who great gred,strong one be,jounin in young age?fine looking man?i read about him before..any mission..he can solve it very fast..now he no longer join any mission and he become the heir uchiha surpass itachi..?inner minato ask to himself  
_minato?minato?hmm..minato?are you listening?ask fugaku..  
minato realise and he wake from his day dreaming  
why you want my daughter to married with your son?fugaku sama..its not that i dislike your son..but..my daughter are different from other girl..her manner..for the great royal family like you,why you choose our daughter?ask minato  
the old man and woman..i mean the advisor said,the only one who can married my son was your why i come here..and..my son also know about it..he in his way to come here..said fugaku  
i dont think that was good idea..said minato  
kushina..call naruko..ask minato to his wife  
kushina go upstair  
naruko sit in her bed.  
_i dont know what happen in downstairs..i m scare...said naruko  
_kushina knock naruko door  
yes?come in..said naruko  
kushina open the door and she walk to naruko  
naruko look at her mother  
mom?is something happen?are you sick?naruko ask her mother when she see kushina face become pale  
your father calling you..lets go see your father..said hand become hold naruko hand..  
mom..your hand so cold..are you really okay mom?ask worried about her mother  
i m okay honey..now..lets go...said kushina  
naruko stand beside look the guest  
kushina..your daughter are pretty...said mikoto uchiha  
naruko look at the woman..she bow at the middle age woman  
h..hello..i m naruko...nice to meet you auntie..naruko greet the mrs uchiha  
i m uchiha mikoto..and this is my husband..uchiha fugaku..uchiha mikoto introduce her husband..

i m sorry..but i can't give the answer right now..i need to ask her first..said minato  
i understand that..i need to consider her feeling too..said fugaku

minato smile because fugaku know the problem he has..

i promise,i will see you when the thing become smoothly...said minato again

fugaku nod and he ready to leave  
fugaku pat minato shoulder..

arigato ne minato..i hope i will get the answer...said fugaku  
fugaku and mikoto look at naruko..they smile at her  
naruko grin when she look at mikoto and fugaku  
actually..naruko dont know what happening...she wait until the guest gone from their eye  
naruko stare at her parents...

mom...dad...can you tell me whats going on?dont tell me there nothing happen..even i m stupid..i can see something happen..tell me dad..mom..said naruko in begging tone

minato take a deep breath before he speak

naruko honey..they come..because they want you married their son..sasuke uchiha..said minato

naruko froze when she heard that..seems her soul already leave her body  
naruko shake her head..she seems hear something wrong

what is it dad?can you tell me once again?ask naruko

they want you become their family..they want you married their son..minato repeat again  
oh...they want me to be their part of family.. mean i married with their son..i get it...that mean..  
naruko scratching her head...she dont understand..  
mean while..infront the door..there someone who watching the blond girl..that raven hair boy stare at the blond smirk...

honey..that mean..you get married..explain know her daughter was confuse  
married?what married is mom?naruko ask her mother  
for example...like me and your father..we are married couple...explain kushina..  
minato smile when he look at her he know the raven hair boy are watching them..minato look at him and smile...

dobe..said raven impression for naruko

is that mean...i need to stay with them?separate from mom and dad?ask naruko

yes honey..you will be with your husband..married couple must stay together..said kushina

why should i married with someone i dont know?ask naruko

honey..everyone in konoha know him..he is a famous man in konoha..said kushina  
naruko frown.._  
famous man in konoha?let think..that was my dad,kakashi sensei...neiji..who else?think naruko think...  
_mom..the famous man in konoha was dad,kakashi sensei..and neiji..said naruko  
kushina already piss off  
do you ever heard about uchiha sasuke honey?ask minato..  
minato look at the raven hair boy and invite him to sit  
meanwhile..naruko busy thinking..

...

** Meeting with uchiha sasuke**

do you know who is uchiha sasuke?ask minato  
how should I know him?i never heard his name before..said naruko  
that raven boy who heard it smile in some reason  
minato want to stop about that..but that raven boy give a sign that..just let her finish what she feel  
kushina fade up to explain at naruko..when she turn around..she saw the raven hair boy who already sit and have a cup of tea

sasuke sama...said kushina slowly  
sasuke just smile..  
naruko suddenly sit in the chair..she tired thinking when she stand up for long time  
naruko look at the person beside her..

oh..hello...greet naruko..and look at her father .She turn back look at the raven hair boy

who are you?ask naruko in shock tone

he is...minato cant finish it because sasuke cut it

I m someone who will related with this family..said sasuke calmly..

ah..do you live in konoha?ask naruko to sasuke  
'hn'..sasuke simple reply

are you jounin?ask naruko again

'hn'..  
naruko irritaed when that boy reply in that grin

'teme'you cant talk properly are you?ask naruko in piss off tone

teme?ask sasuke

before naruko wanna said it..minato cover her daughter mouth  
'hmphmm'..naruko look at her father..curious why her father doing that  
naruko..behave your self...minato whisper at naruko ear  
naruko frown...she nod..minato let his hand go

uhh..sorry..said naruko...  
by the way..who is sasuke teme?ask naruko to the real sasuke  
sasuke still in calm mood

sasuke sama is the heir of uchiha empire posses sharingan..they also a noble one..they are strong clan...in konoha..explain minato

what so great about him?ask naruko  
he become jounin in young age  
when minato saying that..he look at sasuke face  
if he really great,why dont his parent find him the suit one for him?to compare with us..i mean me..he really great...i think he much suit if he with sakura chan..said naruko  
sasuke smirk

dobe..said sasuke  
naruko look at sasuke face

what did you said teme?what did you call me?ask naruko  
I call you dobe...dobe...said sasuke  
gyah!yell naruko..

'hn'...sasuke smirk

this teme really..are piss off...  
mom..whatever happen..i dont wanna married with someone I dont know...he should be with someone he love..i dont know what kind of man he is..if he kind of this teme...she point at the real sasuke  
I dont want..blehh...said naruko and she run away

sasuke glare at naruko...  
_its much interesting than I think..let see..how long you can avoid me naruko..inner sasuke talking  
she really interesting..never seen someone like that before...  
_  
I m sorry sasuke sama..my daughter...really hyper...said kushina

no..its okay...said sasuke and he about to leave

sasuke leave minato house

horse-drawn carriage waiting in front minato house..

sasuke sama...sasuke man open the door...

I m talking a walk..you can wait me at main gate...said sasuke..he walk away

when sasuke show up in street..as expected from someone who really popular...everything he did..get attention from others..especially from a teenage has a raven hair,dark eye,good looking face..everyone call him..sasuke ouji sama

meanwhile,in ramen shop..naruko eat ramen with sakura,ino,hinata and ten ten

naruko really love ramen...her friend know about ,they heard some noisy in outside the shop..

what happen?ask sakura

how about you take a look?since I m eating right now..i dont know what happened..dont ask me...said naruko..

ino and sakura look at outside..they saw the most famous man in konoha...sasuke uchiha  
kya!both ino and sakura scream..

naruko who heard her friend scream shocked...and she also choke..she pat her own chest..hinata also help her  
naruko look at sakura and ino...so many question in her mind

is both of them crazy?ask inner naruko

naruko stare at her friends

sakura,ino..what the hell you both suddenly scream with no reason?ask naruko

she dont get a feedback from both of them

ano..naruko chan...i think they both cant heard you...said hinata

hmm?why?ask naruko..naruko look at sakura and ino face  
their pupils eye become heart shape...  
whats going on hinata?ask naruko..

ano..naruko chan...how about you look at the street..you can see people crowd..hinata point at the street

naruko take a look the situation

what happen hinata?i dont get it..said naruko

that was sasuke ouji sama..hinata make it clear to naruko

naruko froze once again...  
_why today I keep hears people said sasuke?sasuke that,sasuke there,sasuke this..why?m I day dreaming?naruko talking to herself_

who exactly sasuke is?naruko ask..

sasuke is the mosttttt handsome man in this village..he genius..skillful and he is perfect!said sakura in excited tone

ah...i get it...said naruko

yes..!he is handsome...!said ino...ino look at naruko face..

why you dont know who is sasuke ?ask ino..

because...i think...i dont need to know right?said naruko..

naruko eye look at the street..try to search that man...  
naruko eye wide open...when she see the raven hair boy in that street  
is...is..that...s...ss..sasauke?ask naruko..trembling..

naruko lost her word...naruko face become pale...  
_calm down naruko..calm down...dont make them notice it...  
naruko body trembling...he..he is...the real sasuke?naruko seems wanna faint_

sasuke try to escape from the mountain of woman..in the corner...he saw the blond girl who also look at him..her face look like she already knew the truth..sasuke smirk

'hn'

he walk to ramen shop  
naruko eye try to escape...

he is coming here!both sakura and ino scream...

hi...hinata...i think...i will leave first...naruko hope she has enough time to escape from that sasuke  
since naruko is slow person..naruko forget that her kimono was heavy..and hard to walk...  
this kimono give me a trouble to me..gzz...naruko mumble...

let me help you...said someone..that man help naruko

oh thank you...you really help me...said naruko

with the full of speed..naruko look at the person who help her..naruko eye wide open...she stare at the person in front of her..no other..that was a great ninja..sasuke uchiha hold the kimono...and he kiss the fabric.

.  
how nice smell..said sasuke. In tease tone

naruko sweat really heavy...

sakura and ino look at the prince...

'hn'..  
sasuke chuckle when he see naruko like that  
where is the arrogant naruko I just meet before?ask sasuke

the villagers look at the shocked when the prince..not cold like he always do

...

** The coincident**

Early morning the raven boy head a way to hokage already set in his mind.  
He knock the door..  
tsunade and jiraiya already in the office..sasuke appearance make the two sannin shock

sasuke sama..is something wrong?you never come here for 2 years..what bring you here?ask tsunade in weird expression

'hn'..i never leave my shinobi world..i just rest..now..i can do any mission..you can put me in any section..said sasuke

you suddenly change your mind sasuke sama?ask jiraiya

as a sannin..you should know that..this world cannot get peace since there still a lot of war..of course I wouldn't involve my self for no reason...i have my own reason why I wanna involve my self this time..said sasuke..

the two sannin discuses with the raven hair boy

meanwhile..in others place..naruko hangout with her have a cup of tea

naruko..what is your relation between you and sasuke sama?ask wondering their relation because the incident

naruko cough..the tea droll from her mouth

what?!he and I are strangers..i dont know him..he dont know me..so..put a side those silly think in your mind..said naruko

but..the way he look at you..not like a stranger...said ino

hell no!he is the most scary man in konoha..said naruko

in the street,shikamaru walk toward them

hey shikamaru!come here join us..yell naruko

shikamaru scratching his head

what a trouble some..said shikamaru lazily..

naruko,sakura..hokage sama call you both..and..you too sai..said shikamaru

huh?what?why baa chan call us?she not saying anything yesterday..said naruko

hokage sama said there has a mission for your team..if I m not mistake..that was 'a' rank mission..thats what I heard..said shikamaru

hehe..baa chan now know that I m capable person..hehehe..naruko grin  
maybe she know that I will replace her as a hokage..naruko smile

lets go sai,sakura!lets do it!said naruko full of excited...

naruko..no need to rush..its not that the mission will taken a way by someone...said sakura  
naruko run full of speed because too happy..since she is the protected child in konoha..she cant do any dangerous mission..even she already grow up..the elders still keep their eye at her

when naruko in hokage office..tsunade already give her smile..

ba..baa..chan..why you suddenly smile?you scare me baa chan...said naruko

naruko...said hokage grin when she look at naruko

yess...said naruko..

sakura and sai look at tsunade in weird expression..

so..baa..chan..where is kakashi sensei?ask naruko

kakashi has his own mission..reply jiraiya

erro sennin...what are you doing here?ask naruko

naruko..i know you are Idiot,but,please dont show to them that you are the most idiot person..said jiraiya

naruko sigh

ero sennin will always ero sennin..that cant change the fact..said naruko in said sarcastically..

today..your sensei who will accompany you was...the great ninja in konoha who still young..said tsunade

who?ask naruko

sakura seems can read the situation...look at the hokage

tsunade sama...dont tell me the jounin you talking about was..

someone enter the room

naruko turn her back to see who will be her sensei

when naruko turn around..her eye meet with that person

erkk!you?!why?!naruko point at that person

why?dobe,hokage put me in same team with you..so,dont blame me..said sasuke

tsunade look at sasuke..

_he the one ask me to put him in same team with naruko..now he said I m the one who want him to be same team with naruko..this boy really are...tsunade talking to herself_

_flash back_

since this is my first time back be a shinobi..i have a favor..said sasuke

what is it sasuke?ask tsunade

put me in team 7..said sasuke

jiraiya and tsunade look each other

why team 7?ask tsunade

sasuke silence make them irritated..

is that because of sakura?the girl who has same ability like me?ask tsunade

no..i dont have any particular reason..said sasuke

actually..kakashi already in that team..so..you should be with other jounin..said jiraiya

no!assign me in naruko team..said sasuke

naruko?both jiraiya and tsunade look at sasuke

why my naruko?what you plan to do with my goddess?ask jiraiya

sasuke look at them..

she is my future wife,so..i need to know her..if she has many lack..so I cant reject her..said sasuke

end flash back

so..you are in same team with me?ask sasuke calm

hey teme,i should be the one saying that..why you in same team with me?!ask naruko

naruko face show that she really piss off

I want kakashi sensei..said naruko

sakura hit naruko head

sorry sasuke sama..she dont know who you are..said sakura

naruko look at sakura..she wondering why

sakura,he is sasuke..i know that...why you defend him huh?he is not our team..said naruko

shut up!yell tsunade...

naruko..kakashi has mission..so he cant be with you..said tsunade

she make long face...

its coincident that we are in same team..naruko said sasuke  
naruko already irritated..she try to calm down..she ignore sasuke presence

I understand baa chan...so..our mission?ask naruko

sasuke,sakura,sai and naruko..the mission for you today was..

enter the cloud kingdom..but the mission this not easy like you always do..said tsunade

naruko look at tsunade

_easy?every mission has a risk..i almost die before when face zabuza..gzz..baa chan really dont know how hard the mission..said naruko to herself_

its sound good to me..said sasuke

teme,you really like to show of are you?said naruko

'hn'

this teme..i really wanna kill him..seriously...said naruko

you will fall...said sasuke

hell no..even I m fall..i dont need your help..said naruko...

now..we need to make two couple...because I dont want they know about it..since ninja cannot enter the

place...so..for first thing you need to do is..be as a married couple..said tsunade

married couple?ask naruko  
before tsunade go any further..naruko already stay beside look at blue ocean eye not even let tsunade finish her sentence..

sakura jump happily because she can be sasuke wife even for a while..

shannaro!at last I can be with sasuke sama..god listen my pray...inner sakura talk to herself

sakura seems really happy

sakura..sorry if I disturb you happiness..but..jiraiya and I already think about it..you should be with sai,naruko with sasuke..said tsunade

baa chan!let sakura with that teme!naruko refuse to be with sasuke

since you both dislike each other..that the task you need to do..said tsunade  
if sasuke sama wanna be with sakura..its good then...said tsunade

I dont mind with her..but I dont like if she cling into me..said cold in his tone


	2. married couple

** MARRIED COUPLE**

Sasuke and naruko is the second couple who go on couple was sai and the end..sasuke choose naruko over couple seperate from second couple

Naruko look at sasuke..she feel like,she really wanna kill sasuke that time

Why you not choose sakura?she like you...said naruko  
hokage said i can choose who ever i want..said sasuke...  
you hate me..why you choose me?ask naruko  
who give you that brilliant idea?ask sasuke  
the way you said to me..seems like you hate me..but why?ask naruko  
i have no idea dobe..said sasuke  
you cant do it are you?ask sasuke in tease tone  
do what?be your wife?hell no..said naruko  
this mission was easy..but you cant do it..dont you think..when in simple mission you cant do it..what about big mission?hokage?just in your dream..said sasuke..  
ya!teme!i can be a perfect if i want!yell naruko  
then..try to be a perfect wife for me...said sasuke..he really enjoy tease naruko  
you just look teme!i will be a perfect wife..thank god that just an act...i dont wanna be your wife in real...said naruko  
my wife...hn...simple answer from sasuke  
naruko appearance look like she is from rich family...since her kimono was orange color..sasuke was wear black kimono..he really look like from royal family

when both of them in their way..someone stop them in main gate of cloud kingdom  
where you coming from?ask the man who guard in gate  
sasuke smirk..  
we both from konoha...she is my wife..said sasuke  
naruko smile...  
the man look at naruko...from head to toe...naruko feel uneasy..sasuke also see the situation..he make his move  
why you look at my wife like that?ask sasuke  
naruko hide in sasuke back  
no..she is the first person who has a blond hair..who are you mrs?ask that man  
i m namikaze naruko..said naruko  
my lord also wanna find blond hair woman..he dreams that,that woman will be his queen..said that man...  
just a dream..not real...said sasuke  
naruko look around..  
woahh,so huge..this place are huge..i can smell so many food here...when naruko busy looking around...she bum someone..she fall..sasuke who look the incident try to help but..someone already help her...naruko touch her nose  
ouch!..said naruko  
are you okay miss?ask someone  
its okay...i m okay..thanks...i m sorry..my fault...said naruko  
that man stare at naruko  
is something wrong in my face?ask naruko when she realise the man who stand in front of her staring at her  
sasuke can read the situation come to rescue  
sasuke lift up naruko  
naruko look at sasuke..  
i m sorry...my troublesome wife really give you a trouble..said sasuke  
wife?ask that man  
yes..she is my wife...said sasuke...  
from?ask that man  
we both from konoha  
konoha?then what reason you come here?ask that man  
our parents want us have a good honey moon..so..i just think this place...said sasuke  
naruko nod..she agree  
_he really cool..no wonder he is great...he really fast when thinking something..if look at him...he really is so handsome..  
_i m bit late to meet you...if i meet you before him..you already my wife right now..said that man  
why should i married with someone i dont know?ask naruko  
that man smile...he look like love to stare naruko face  
sorry..you stare my wife like you wanna eat her..said sasuke in piss tone  
before they continue the conversation...someone throw kunai toward them...that kunai hit sasuke face  
naruko look at sasuke..she touch his face...she show worried exspression  
you are injured..who the hell try to kill you?ask naruko  
they are not try to kill him...but me...said that man  
why you become their target?ask naruko  
because..i m king for this kingdom..said that man  
king?ask naruko  
in other corner..can see the huge of fire...  
go hide somewhere!said sasuke to naruko  
naruko shocked when sasuke yell at her  
i will back...just wait me okay honey,i cant stand just see what happend..i need to do something..you can wait me honey?said sasuke  
_honey..?great..i about to burst..since he still can think carefully..i think i need to do what he want_  
naruko nod and she going to hold sasuke hand  
make sure you back safely..said naruko  
sasuke touch naruko face..and he kiss naruko on her forehead...  
naruko soul flying away  
hn..sasuke chuckle  
you two are married couple..i think you both still young..sweet couple,,i will make sure your husband will back safely..said the king..  
make sure you look after my husband..said naruko and she running away  
_my husband?how far i can act be his wife?said naruko to herself  
_when naruko hiding,she saw sakura...she close to sakura  
sakura...?naruko whisper  
naruko?where sasuke kun?ask sakura  
he help the king..you know they start war..sasuke scold me and ask me to hide..he show to the king that he is good husband...ssid naruko  
where sai?i m not see him..said naruko  
sai also join them...if we wanna cloud kingdom as our allies,we need to get their trust..said sakura  
today..we cant show our ninja way?ask naruko  
no..you cant..only..'our husband'can do that..said sakura  
sakura and naruko waiting both of them..and fall a sleep..  
naruko...naruko...sasuke call naruko try to wake her up  
naruko open her eye...she look sasuke in front of her..  
naruko reach sasuke face...  
are you okay?are you hurt?ask naruko when she look at sasuke..she take a look sasuke body  
naruko really worried..  
i m fine...dont worry..i m strong..you know that right?ask sasuke  
naruko relief that sasuke safe...  
yokatta ne..i m so worried...said naruko  
_is she really worried or she try to act as a perfect wife?sasuke wonder  
_are you really worried about me dobe?ask sasuke  
teme!if i m not worried...i m not ask you..i m not thinking whole day about your safety!said naruko..naruko tears come out  
_hn..she really worried about me...  
_hn..  
naruko look at sasuke  
sasuke wipe her tears...sakura eye wide open she see sasuke treat naruko like a princess...  
i m sorry...i make you worried...said sasuke...sasuke pull naruko to his arm  
naruko eye wide open..sakura and sai..jaw drop when they see other scene..  
_ss..sa..sasuke?why he hug me?and top of it..why the hell my chest hurt so much?i m worried about him whole day...?ah..i know..because i m his wife today...so..i forget that i m fake wife...  
_


	3. be only mine

**Be only mine**

After the incident,the king invite sasuke and naruko stay at his palace..sasuke get the king trust..and he hand sasuke some scrool...  
naruko look at her husband..but sasuke seems avoid to look at naruko  
naruko worried that she has to share same room with sasuke...

the king ask the maid to show both of them their room  
both of them follow the maid..naruko walk slowly..she look at sasuke back..

_what is he thinking right now?right now..i m scare to death think that I will be the same room with him...i m not his prostitute..why..i will look bad if I be with him in same room...naruko keep thinking..she not realise that sasuke stop walking.._

__dobe,call sasuke slowly  
naruko look at sasuke..she stare at sasuke

what is it teme?ask naruko  
here our room...said sasuke  
naruko look at sasuke..she need a further of them enter the room

woah..this room are huge..said naruko..she never knew that the room are so huge..perfect  
naruko look at the window..  
the wind blow..make her hair dancing...sasuke look at naruko who enjoy feel the wind..

the wind today really fresh..i feel refresh…said naruko

sasuke walking closer to naruko..he touch naruko hair..  
naruko eye wide open..she stare at sasuke..she cant say anything..seems something stuck in her throat

sasuke cares naruko cheek...he also touch naruko lips...his finger touch naruko soft lips..  
the desire inside his body about to burst...sasuke face closer and closer..his lips meet naruko soft lips..

_ss..sa..suke?why I cant yell?!naruko froze..sasuke lips was hot…  
about a few minute..sasuke break the kiss..he look at naruko_

naruko..said sasuke softly..  
naruko look at sasuke face..her face become red..she blushing so much

what should we do?ask sasuke..  
hmm?what do you mean?ask naruko  
about that..i need to take a responsibility...said sasuke  
responsibility?for what?ask naruko again

_one way.._

the baby will grow in your stomach..because what we did..we need to get married..said sasuke  
baby?ask naruko  
kurenai sensei..you saw right her big stomach?there has a baby..said sasuke..he lie to naruko

haa?did...did you mean..now..in my stomach has a baby?said naruko..she believe what sasuke said..  
yes...said sasuke  
its all your fault!yell naruko  
if that not my only fault..why you not push me away?ask sasuke...

that's…my body seems don't want move like what I want…said naruko  
so..what you want to do?do you want that child born without having a father?ask sasuke

after that child born..did you wish to…  
I will be the father for that child…said sasuke

today..how about we spend our night together?ask sasuke  
so..that mean..we have to get married?ask naruko  
yup..what mine is mine..dobe..may I said something?ask sasuke…

what is it teme?ask naruko  
naruko..would you be only mine?ask sasuke  
what?i don't understand teme..what is suppose to mean?ask naruko  
be my wife…be a mother for my child..said sasuke…  
why would I hve to be your wife teme?you hate me..you and I are have a huge difference..you genius..i m dobe..you from royal family,I m just normal person..you have a good looking face..but..i m ugly..you are strong…I m weak..your life was a perfact..if you with me..you have lack…said naruko  
you wrong..i never meet someone like you..who always ignoring me..never look at me….never like me..never become crazy like others do..some time you are crazy..but it cant be help because…every day..i keep thinking that you are much interesting..much adorable…I miss the way you yell at me…your crazy personalities..catch my attention..said sasuke..his hand touch naruko face

he look deeper at naruko just stare at the floor..  
you wann make a joke are you teme?ask naruko..she even cant to look at sasuke eye…  
I m not joking nruko..i m not a person who make joke..everything I did..always serious..why don't you trust me this time naruko?said sasuke..  
naruko touch sasuke hand while that time sasuke caress naruko cheek..  
_hot…sasuke hand hot…said naruko..naruko look at sasuke  
_you have a fever…said naruko…naruko touch sasuke forehead…  
you having a fever..!said naruko..

I m fine..said sasuke..but his face show that he is sick  
strong person lso fll a sick…don't think tht you are really great okay teme..said naruko  
sasuke fall in naruko arm..that night..naruko stay awake to make sure the sasuke fever was getting better..naruko put wet towel on sasuke touch sasuke forehead..  
ah..not hot like before..i think he getting better…said naruko..naruko yawn..she feel really sleepy…

.naruko fall a sleep beside sasuke…  
in the morning..when sasuke wake up..he feel really heavy in his arm..when he turn around..he look naruko sleep…naruko wke when she feel some move..  
sasuke?naruko put her hand on sasuke forehead..  
you still have fever..i will tell sakura…  
after sasuke and narukogreet the king..they left the palace

Sasuke still having a fever when in the way back from konoha...  
naruko ask sakura to cure sasuke…because his fever getting worse..  
how can sasuke sama get a fever?ask sakura  
like I know how he get a fever..why don't you ask the fever why he bugging sasuke?said naruko piss off tone..  
how can you let him get a fever?ask sakura angry  
naruko silence..she cant say anything…maybe she really are useless…

Its okay sakura..she wake whole night taking care of me..said sasuke..sasuke cough..sasuke reach naruko hand..he hold naruko hand..sakura dint see it..that make naruko wanna faint


	4. running away

Running away

Two weeks already pass..in that time..naruko avoiding sasuke..everytime naruko hear sasuke name..she will running away..she try so hard tha she will never meet sasuke

sakura,hinata,ino and ten ten meet at ramen shop..naruko also there..  
hey,did you know that..every time pass..sasuke sama will get more handsome and handsome..  
naruko cough..  
you...you dont have anyone else name accept sasuke?ask naruko  
why it must be sasuke?sasuke this,sasuke that,what the hell wrong with you?in this world..you think sasuke is the only man?naruko piss off so sudden..  
sasuke name seems a taboo for naruko..put the money  
whats wrong with naruko?ask tenten  
i think she hate sasuke sama...said hinata  
_there must be some reason why she act like that..she become moody so easily...think sakura_ on the table,and she leave the shop right a way..about naruko avoiding sasuke,sasuke already notice it..after back to konoha..naruko change..she pretend that she never see him...like he is invisible..that problem keep appears at sasuke mind..

_What did i do?did i do something make her angry?did i hurt her?sasuke ask him self  
no matter what..i need to figure it out why she act like that..until i get the reason why..she cant escape from my eye..i will make sure i get the thing i want...said sasuke..._

naruko walk in irritated mood..  
_whats wrong with me?why my mood cahnge when heard sasuke name..top of that..i no longer know why i become like this?i try to find the reason i become like this...  
_sasuke hand in the pocket..he also keep thinking..when he deepress he will look down..someone bum him..  
sasuke fall..he lying down..he touch his head..  
what the hell...did you not see...  
sasuke cant say anything because the person who bum him was naruko..the woman who avoiding him all the time..sasuke stare at naruko..naruko not realise that sasuke in front of her  
naruko touch her nose...  
my nose might be broken...its hurt...said naruko..  
naruko wanna let her anger toward the person who bum her..  
where you look when you walk huh?!ask naruko..  
naruko lift up her head..naruko eye wide open...  
_s...ss..sasuke?naruko rub her eye..no mistake..this is not my imagination...that was real sasuke...naruko suddenly stand up and she run as fast as she can..  
must escape from him..must escape from him...god..please help me...please...naruko run like that day was a last day...  
_sasuke try to follow her..great ninja like sasuke must be easy to catch someone like her...  
he can keep up the speed...he grab naruko hand realy hard...  
look at me naruko?!said sasuke loud  
naruko dont wanna look at sasuke face..she keep turning around..she dont wanna see sasuke  
you really hate me naruko?what did i do?what i did wrong?tell me..said sasuke..  
naruko silence..she dont wanna say anything..  
naruko...i understand...sasuke let go her hand and walk away...

at home..naruko still behave like she always do..but her parents know it...  
naruko honey...uchiha sama will come today..they wanna see you and need your answer...said suddenly quite..  
_no..not now...in my situation like this..how can i give a good answer?no..i need to do something...naruko already think something  
_minato can read her daughter behavior..he already thinking something..minato is the young hokage in konoha...because his capablities make everyone call him great hokage...  
go change your cloth honey..said minato  
naruko nod..and she go upstairs..  
kushina..i m going out for a while..just make sure naruko in her bed room...said minato..kushina nod..minato shut the door..  
naruko plan..she wanna running away from that situation...she open her window..so she can escape...  
after one hour..naruko heard some noise...  
ahh..they already here..well then...naruko jump from the window..someone waiting her to catch her..their eye meet..  
s..sasuke?naruko forget that she in the air..about to falling down  
naruko fall into sasuke arm...sasuke catch naruko  
naruko look at sasuke...sasuke put naruko down...naruko take a chance running away...she run to the forest..sasuke just look at naruko feel like she already far from sasuke..she stop running...naruko tired...she breath heavily...  
enough..naruko...said someone from naruko back...  
naruko shock..she even scare to turn around..she falling down..  
why...why you here?what do you want?ask naruko  
i wanna know the truth..why you avoiding me so much?ask sasuke..  
i keep thinking if i do something make you angry...said sasuke  
you...you make me pregnant...what suppose to do?i feel bad about it...i dont know what love is...i dont know what wife is..what mother is..i dont know...i cant be your wife,i cant be a mother of your child..this baby...-naruko rub her stomach-..will have no luck because has a mother like me...said naruko  
i dont know my feeling toward you..so i cant make a decision..i need to figure it out..  
i m sorry...i think you should find someone who much better than me to be your wife and be a mother for your child...said naruko calmly..  
sasuke smirk..is that what you think..?i think i get the answer right now..if you already saying that..what can i do?..you are right..i might be end up with someone who much better than you...said sasuke and he leave naruko alone...naruko just look sasuke disappears from her eye...  
_her chest feel hurt..for the first time she feel wanna cry so badly...hurt...so hurt..._


	5. jealousy

Jealousy

After the incident at the forest..naruko no longer see sasuke..uchiha family also never come to their house anymore...she feel a bit relief...  
neiji,shikamaru,kiba,lee,shino,chouji,sai,sakura,h inata,ino,tenten and naruko meet at some meet restourant..  
so..why did you guys call us?ask sakura  
well..you see..all of us are single..i think this is the right time for us..to have a partner..dont you think?ask kiba  
neiji show his calm face..  
in that case,why dont you straight to the point that you wanna date with hinata?ask naruko with bored expression  
kiba and hinata blush...  
na..naruko..cha..said hinata shutering  
what?m i wrong?ask naruko...  
sakura grin...  
naruko now know to read the situation..she use her mind now when say something  
how about ino?ask sakura  
sorry..i just love someone..from a few years ago  
dont tell me that was sasuke sama...why dont you give up on him?said shikamaru  
sasuke?naruko frown..its been a month that she not see sasuke..  
sorry..sasuke was mine...said sakura  
you big forehead!dont in my way to get sasuke sama..said ino  
ino pig!who said that sasuke sama was yours?ask sakura  
both of them arguing about sasuke...naruko look at ten ten.  
.ten ten..you like neiji wasnt it?ask naruko  
neiji with a fast move..his eye stare at naruko face..  
you too like ten ten right?said naruko again...  
i cant be with anyone..because i already pregnant sasuke child..naruko still believe that she was pregnant  
what about you naruko?ask sai  
huh?what?me?i m not ready to that...said naruko..she really nervous  
why not?you are pretty...said lee too  
just...i cant...said naruko..naruko also grin to hide her feeling  
all of them laughing and chatting about others stuff..work..love...  
when they having fun..someone sit in the empty chair beside neiji...  
they look at the person who suudenly sit without permission  
naruko eye avoid from looking that person  
sasuke sama...said sakura and ino  
not only that...a few girl bugging sasuke  
when look at sasuke sama..dont you think he change?ask sai to naruko  
change?what kind of change you talking about?ask naruko whisper  
before..he hate all the bug..now..he can accept them..said kiba  
he hate when woman cling to him..but now..he let them do what they want..and he look much cooler than he usual do..said lee  
when naruko look at the situation..she feel something burning on her chest...her eye become hot...she feel uncomfortable..  
hate it..i hate it!i dont like those girl cling to him!why he dint do nothing?!  
sasuke sama...can i become your lover?ask some other woman  
sasuke creat a perfect smile...  
sure..for a girl like you..thats not posible for me to push you away...said sasuke..he look at naruko when saying those word..  
sasuke sama...can i kiss you?ask other girl..  
sasuke look at the girl..but..that girl get push by sakura and ino...  
naruko become unbearable...  
stop it...i m begging you to stop it!i dont wanna see it.!.naruko wanna say it loud..but she cant  
naruko frown..she know she about to explode..before all of them realise it..she wanna leave..  
sakura lean closer to sasuke...naruko eye stare at them..naruko irritated..  
bang!naruko punch the table...she look down  
sakura who want to kiss sasuke stop from doing it..she look at naruko  
naruko look at her feet..she find a courage to say something  
naruko...said ino  
leaving...i m leaving...said naruko without look at their face  
naruko hide her face...she quickly move  
sasuke smirk..he satisfy..he get what he need  
before..he gentle with all girl..he flirty with those girl...  
annoying..you all are annoying..siddenly sasuke saying those word  
all the girl shocked and scare when they look sasuke death glare...sasuke also leave that place  
naruko clutch her cloth..she irritating..she feel like she loose everything  
naruko walk to the place where team 7 always gathering..naruko hit her own chest..  
why..why?tears fall..naruko crying...  
my heart hurt..why?ask naruko to herself  
its because you love me..you already fall for me..someone interupt  
naruko search the owner of that voice  
she meet sasuke eye..sasuke stare at naruko  
i dont wanna see your face!go!yell naruko..sobbing  
sasuke ignore it..he walking closer to naruko..  
dont near me!i hate you!said naruko when sasuke ignore what she said  
naruko step back..naruko wanna running away again..she know that sasuke will laugh because she cry...sasuke touch her shoulder...  
naruko...said sasuke in gentle voice  
naruko about to slap sasuke..but sasuke more fast than naruko..he catch the hand that wanna land on his face..  
let me go!naruko struggle wanna escape from sasuke grip  
tell me why you avoiding me...ask sasuke  
i dont know!  
why?  
because..i m scare that..every time i m going every where..i always see you..  
why?you keep appears in everywhere  
its all because of you..i dont know why i look like idiot!my heart hurt..hurt so much..i feel like i wanna die..said naruko in weak voice  
why?  
its all because what you did!let go of me!said crying so badly  
sasuke grip naruko hands..  
sasuke press his lips to naruko lips..naruko try to push him away..unfortunately..sasuke much strong than her...naruko hit sasuke chest to break the kiss..sasuke kiss her more deep...naruko eye wide open..she stop crying...sasuke break the kiss when he see naruko stop crying...naruko fall into the ground  
again?!what if i pregnant again?ask naruko..  
listen..i wont do it..but i have to do it because i wanna know your true feeling toward me..said sasuke..  
i dont wanna do that..be gentle with all girl who crazy over me...but you make me wanna do it..but in the end..you know your own feeling right?said sasuke with evil smirk  
w...what do you mean?ask naruko...  
you know right..you love me?ask sasuke  
sasuke look at her full of love..  
naruko look at the ground..she admit that she has feeling toward the teme  
love or not..what should we do about the baby?ask naruko  
that mean..i m pregnant for second time?!you kiss me are you?that mean i m pragnent..what should we do sasuke?naruko panic  
sasuke feel guilty wanna tell the dobe that was a lie...  
teme!naruko grab sasuke collar..  
you have to married me!as soon as posible...said naruko  
'hn'  
are you sure dobe?ask sasuke with evil smirk  
yes...i m sure about it..why you smile like that?ask naruko  
you cant taking back what you said..you need to keep your word..said sasuke  
i always keep my word..not like someone i know...said naruko  
3 month..said sasuke..  
3month?what three month..?teme?what three month?ask naruko  
the real baby will in your stomach..said sasuke with smirk  
what are you talking about?the baby already in my stomach..said naruko  
you know..they need the father..the father need to explore their mom body..said sasuke..  
naruko look at sasuke in weird expression..  
dobe..i like you this way..said sasuke  
hmm?what?ask naruko  
nothing...said sasuke..he wipe the tear on naruko cheeks..sasuke hug naruko,and naruko hug him back..they both have each other heart...


	6. new life

Sorry for the late..i forgotten about this story,and I do a lot of thing,plus my pc are crazy..i will make this story simple but the reader enjoy the story too...

firstly I wanna say sorry for my bad story.i will work harder next time for my future work..i will do my best ..who ever encourage me,thank you so much..^_^

…...

**NEW LIFE**

after naruko and sasuke decide agree to get married..both of them tell to their parent about it.

Kushina and minato sit in dining need to confront her parents.

m..mom..d..dad..i..i have something wanna tell you..naruko stutter

both kushina and minato frown when naruko suddenly stutter..she play her finger when nervous

Did something happen naruko?the father need an answer

what did you do now?the mom also curious..

uh...mom..dad...umm...can I married with s...sasuke?naruko sweaty really heavy..she afraid she get scold from her parents

what?!minato and kushina shocked when heard it

naruko,tell me,what happen?why you bring this topic?did you do something?minato ask in hard tone

naruko cant look her father..she know her father angry

Mom,what do you think mom?did I make a good thing?the blond hair girl look at her mother

no honey,but why you suddenly agree?before you really angry when I talk about it..the mother try to get the answer from her daughter.

Naruko search the answer from her mother.'_yes or no'?_.._uh..i dont wanna tell mom about I m pregnant sasuke child..naruko nervous_

naruko,its not easy being a wife in young age like you..do you think you can be the best wife for sasuke kun?minato try to make naruko understand..be a wife,she will carry a huge responsibility.

I will learn it from mom to be a good wife..naruko already made a decision.

You will have a new life when you getting married..kushina explain to her daughter

I...i know..the blond hair girl really meant it.

Kushina and minato give naruko a huge smile..both of them actually really happy when heard naruko confession.

Thanks mom,dad...naruko finally smile.

Uchiha mansion

sasuke sit in front of his father..his mother sit beside her husband

mother,father,...sasuke deeply look at his father eye..he stop talking

something in your mind speak up sasuke?sasuke father finally tense when sasuke stay silence

I...decide,i accept..sasuke make the situation unclear.

Sasuke,decide?accept?what do you mean?mikoto try to make her son explain it

I decide I want naruko as my wife..sasuke say it in cool way..(sasuke is always cool..XD)

mikoto look at her husband..fugaku dint say anything

what about naruko?is she accept you as her husband?she really hate you back then..fugaku want the clear answer.

I..dont know..sasuke try to hide the truth

we need to see kushina and minato..mikoto really excited

why you so happy?fugaku look at his wife

I never had a daughter,now my son wanna married,so that mean,i get daughter in law.

Fugaku smile.

Yeah..we need to see kushina and minato now..fugaku stand up and walk away.

Where are you going dear?mikoto look at her husband

our room..i wanna change my cloth because we will meet the minato..fugaku close the door

your father happy sasuke..mikoto touch sasuke hand

'hn'

thanks mother...sasuke for the first time smile after so many years cold toward his parents

mikoto hug sasuke before leave him alone..


	7. after marriage

**After marriage **

in their wedding day,naruko look really beautiful..her blue eye can sink anyone who look at her,her blond hair color bright like a sun who can save anyone from darkness.

_Most beautiful woman in the world the only word sasuke give when he look at naruko_

sasuke and naruko finally become husband and wife..their wedding ceremony held outside from konoha village..their marriage become top secret since both still young..their vip guest from konoha only jiraiya and tsunade..people outside the village know about their marriage..sasuke kiss naruko in front a lot of people.

After the ceremony both of them really tired..naruko already in her room

I m tired..naruko lie down in her bed

after a few minute..sasuke enter the same room..naruko lift up her head..sasuke close the door..sasuke sit on the bed..a few inch from naruko

teme,what are you doing in my room?naruko glare at sasuke

'hn'

sasuke chuckle..naruko frown

hey,i m asking you teme,why you here?where is your room?better you get out right now before I yell..naruko threaten sasuke

try it my dear..sasuke softly say it

hmmm?naruko become more confused

naruko look at sasuke..she need explanation

you forget we already married?sasuke try to make naruko remember

naruko face become red after sasuke tell her..sasuke smirk

come here...sasuke want naruko come closer

naruko shake her head..

sasuke smile at his wife..naruko shivering when she saw sasuke smile.

_He plan something evil..when he smile plan something..._

gulp...

sasuke still stare at his wife...

do you wanna come here or you want me to come at you?which one you prefer?sasuke still smile..in his tone he actually threaten his wife

naruko slowly closer to her husband..she's not even look at sasuke face..

sasuke gently touch his wife face

badump~badump~naruko heart beat faster..sasuke also feel the same way..

naruko try to look at sasuke face..finally she can look at her husband face really closer..both of them look each other..their eyes seems can tell their feeling..both of them sinking with their own feeling..

sasuke slowly approach his wife...naruko back off a bit because she shocked when sasuke doing that..

sasuke hold naruko hand..he wanna make naruko feel he is by her side

_I love you naruko...i love you so much...i truly happy today when I finally make you as my wife..its for the first time I feel this way my dear wife...sasuke whisper at naruko ear_

naruko eye wide open when she heard sasuke the prince of coldness saying something like that.

Is that true what I m hear?naruko cant believe it..she keep shake her head to make those word go away from her head...

naruko tremble when sasuke hand wrapping her waist...naruko finally give up..she really wanna be in his arm right now..

_love you too teme...really love you..naruko lean her head on sasuke chest..._

sasuke smell naruko hair...

naruko...sasuke call naruko name gently

naruko look at her husband...

can I...i want...sasuke worry if it will scare his wife

want what?naruko still clueless..

wanna be inside you...sasuke try to be careful...

naruko look at sasuke without say anything

is that okay?sasuke ask the blond hair girl

as long you stay by my side...i dont mind...naruko say it finally...

that was a green light for sasuke...

_how he wanna be inside me?is he can be a tiny thing?naruko actually say it without thinking_

sasuke kiss his wife eye..and he kiss the soft lips...that night,both of them live as a real husband and wife..and that night also the first night for them..in the late night both of them still wake..

exhausted after having a nice sensual...

is that what you mean by wanna be inside me?naruko shy to look sasuke face..she give her back at sasuke

'hn'..what where you think when I said it?sasuke pull naruko closer to him...sasuke kiss naruko neck from her back..a few mark from sasuke left in naruko neck..

ee...stop doing that...naruko warn sasuke..sasuke chuckle when he see his wife face become red..

I think you will turn tiny thing...naruko pout her mouth

its too late my dear..its already happen..its getting late my dear...lets sleep...sasuke cover up his body and his wife body..


	8. missing

**MISSING**

Early morning,naruko wake from her sleep..she look at sasuke..sasuke still sleeping..she staring at sasuke..she don't know why she wanna look sasuke face so badly..even her husband now beside her,she had a feeling that she will separate with him..naruko caress sasuke face...sasuke sunddenly kiss naruko hand...naruko smile...

what's wrong honey?sasuke feels like his wife hiding something from him

nothing...i just...feel like wanna see your face so badly today..naruko poke sasuke nose

sasuke wake from his bed...

are you feel unwell?sasuke look at his wife..he get worried when naruko like that

no..i m fine...naruko give her best smile

i just...before naruko wanna tell sasuke,naruko feel something in her throat.. she run to the toilet..naruko throwing up everything she eat..and she feel really dizzy..sasuke pat naruko back..try to make naruko feel better..

you look pale honey...sasuke look at naruko..he really worried about his wife

i just feel dizzy...dont worry...naruko smile when look at sasuke..

i will take you to tsunade..she know what to do...sasuke give naruko glass of water...

but,today you have a mission with neiji..i dont want be in your way...naruko concern about sasuke duty as a jounin...

its not about in my way dobe...sasuke piss off when naruko not realise that he really care about her

naruko glare at sasuke..what did you call me teme?you call your wife dobe?..naruko irritated

you also call me teme,and..you the one make me saying that..sasuke try to make naruko understand

what did i do?i just dont want bother you when you doing your job as a shinobi..is that wrong?naruko angry when her husband dont see what she did for him

'hn'

dont 'hn' at me...say something...m i wrong?lately naruko become really sensitive

sasuke sigh..sasuke pull naruko close to him..

okay,listen what i m saying..listen until i finish talking...

naruko nod..

you are my wife,i m your husband...i really worried when see you like this..i m concern about you..you are my highest responsibility,you much important if to compare with my mission...if i leave you when your condition like this...dont you think tha bad husband for you?i wanna be a good husband for you...sasuke hold her tight

after naruko heard it,she know that sasuke will do anything for her...no,sasuke already do anything for her..she really greatful..ever since they live with their own,they really understand each other..thanks to sasuke because his the one refuse to live with our parents..

i m sorry...naruko feel guilty..

i m taking shower..after that,.i will take you to tsunade before i m doing my mission..okay honey?sasuke kiss naruko lips and go to the bathroom

**HOKAGE OFFICE**

Sasuke and naruko stand in front of tsunade...the hokage look at both of them

what are you doing in my office in early morning brat?tsunade look at naruko..her beloved person in her life..tsunade will do anything for naruko..for her,naruko are her granddaughter..

morning ba chan...naruko smile at tsunade

while sasuke,he still show his cold face with everyone,except his wife

tsunade hokage,can you check up naruko?she throwing up everything..easy get headache...sasuke finally spoke..

tsunade look at naruko...she can see,naruko face was pale...

shizune,take a sample blood...and pass me the result..make sure no one know about it..you need to do it your self..tsunade ask a favor from her personal asisstant..

yes tsunade sama,shizune bring naruko with her...sasuke look at his wife leave hokage office

after shizune take naruko sample blood..she allowed naruko to go back first...

naruko back to hokage office...sasuke no longer in the office...

ehh...kakashi sensei,sakura chan...what are you doing here?naruko look at sakura

naruko,we have a task...sakura look at naruko

what task?did you mean mission?what rank?naruko excited

D rank mission...tsunade interrupt

its only take a few days..if you can do it faster,you can back early...tsunade know what naruko thing...

so..the mission?

hand off this scroll at tuchigakure..but,remember,there so many enemy want this scroll...tsunade make them remind...

naruko look at tsunade...when naruko eye meet tsunade eye...tsunade seems know what naruko want..

naruko,you can go now..you two,stay here..tsunade really hard to deal with..but if her opponent was her granddaughter...its much easy...

naruko leave hokage building..she meet sasuke when she in way back home...

sasuke saw his wife...he walk toward naruko

so..the result?sasuk look at naruko

hmm..shizune nee chan said,in the evening i will get the result..

ah...i have a mission today...D rank mission...naruko tell sasuke about her mission..she also need sasuke permission

D rank?its also dangerous...who will do a mission with you?sasuke give a worried look at naruko

i m going with sakura chan and kakashi sensei...naruko tell sasuke about her team mate

its about time i m going my mission...sasuke about to leave naruko..before he leave,he drag naruko at a old building

s...sa..su...before naruko wanna ask sasuke why he bring her there,sasuke kiss naruko lips...kiss from sasuke like a rain...

naruko blush...

be careful...make sure you back...naruko give her support.. husband need a support from his wife

you too..make sure dont over doing it..and..here..sasuke hand naruko something..

necklace...eh...two necklace...naruko look at her husband

that was couple necklace...both our name in the locket...can you see that?sasuke show his wife their name..naruko extremely happy...

sasuke put the necklace at naruko neck..and naruko put the neclace at sasuke neck..

got to go now...bye honey...sasuke kiss naruko on her cheek and left...

naruko waiting at the gate...

where sakura and sensei...?they are late...naruko tired waiting those two

hmm...naruko sigh

naruko...!sorry i m late...sorry...sakura run to naruko..sakura feel bad because she came in the same time with sakura..they start their journey

so hot today...i m bit dizzy...uh...naruko wipe her sweat

in their journey..when they already in tucigakure zone..there so many trap from the enemy...the enemy attack them..when naruko saw one blade come to sakura..she use her body as a shield to protect sakura...sakura shocked when the blade make naruko wound...naruko fall into the river..before kakashi can save her...the river really swift...

Naruko!sakura yell when she see with her own eye naruko fall in to the river..naruko get stab because of her..naruko she fall..the wound really deep...tears falling...kakashi cant do anything...he lost his mind when he also see naruko fall..kakshi kill all the enemy...sakura and kakashi try to searching naruko...but..they fail to search naruko...

sensei...did you think we can find naruko?sakura sobbing when she fail to find naruko

sakura,naruko is strong..she will be fine...kakshi try to make himself feel better...he actually really worried...sakura eye become red because she crying whole day..

kakashi make a hand seal...kuchiyose no jutsu...the ninja dog appear..

kakashi want his dog find naruko..

sakura,we need to hand off the scroll and back to our village..i will ask hokage to send a few anbu to search naruko...kakashi try to calm sakura

yes sensei...sakura just nod..she cant do anything right now...naruko...missing..even use kakashi dog,the dog also dont know where naruko is..if she die,where is her body?

kakashi cant keep his mind calm..the calm kakashi.. for the first time lost his calm...

…...

**should I make naruko lost her memories or make her in coma?i headache when think about it..can you guys help me?***

****this time i make the story simple,so the reader easy to understand...so i can end this story soon...^_^..arigato~**


	9. sasuke darkness

Konohagakure

Sasuke really upset because the incident...he locked himself in his own room...his parents and naruko parents really worried about him..he never do any mission after that...

he love naruko really much...losing something he love the most make his world turn into dark...

no light...in his life anymore...naruko smile is his hope...naruko blond hair is the sun that make the day really beautiful...

sasuke...eat this..its been a 3 days you dont wanna eat..mikoto bring food to sasuke...

sasuke silence...his eye show that he loose his soul...

mikoto cant look sasuke like that...as a mother...she know that how her son feel...mikoto hug sasuke...with tears...

_my poor son...i never see him like this..mikoto heart shattered when she look her son like that..melancholy..._

mother...i know that naruko will back...i know she's not death yet...i have a feeling that she will back...sasuke trust that his beloved wife will back...he will endure any sorrow...

sasuke...you need to accept the fact that..naruko already death...even you cry forever..she will never back...mikoto try to make sasuke back reality

no!...she still alive!she will never leave me...she pregnant my child...she will safe...sasuke still with his stubborn

sasuke look really down...he even not sleep..he wake all days...sometime he try to find naruko...thanks to minato..he stop him...sasuke cant control his mind...he really miss naruko so much...

_'where are you my naruko'?please come back to me...i know you still alive..i will waiting you until you in my arm naruko...sasuke heart really in pain right now..his heart searching naruko over and over...sasuke pray he will meet believe,naruko still alive.._

…_..._

**2MONTH LATER**

sasuke back to his sense...he try to forget his past...but,inside his heart..he still waiting naruko...he hang out with others jounin like him...

after finish their mission, the jounin spend their time drink the sake...kakashi,sasuke,neiji,sai, and shizune

ne kakashi san,how old are you now?shizune ask kakashi

kakashi eye show he has not interest in that question...

27..kakashi tell shizune

oh..dont you think that's a right time for you to married?sai make a situation become awkward

no..i think that's not a right time for me to married..there has so many thing I need to do..kakashi continue reading his favorite novel icha icha..

sasuke,do you have someone you like?in your age,you should have a lover..and..you are really popular..every girl going crazy because of you...all of them..is there no one catch your interest?neiji compliment sasuke

shizune look at neiji...that's was a sensitive question for sasuke..it will make sasuke remember his lover..naruko...

ano..neiji kun...you shouldn't ask him about that...shizune try to change the topic..kakashi look at frown

_she seems hiding something?it's not just my feeling..but she seems try to protect sasuke..is she know something about sasuke?what thing she know but I don't know?kakashi try to search the answer_

'hn'..sasuke look at the cup of sake in his hand

everyone look at him..

I don't have any interest in that bugs...all of them are annoying...but I do have someone I like...no others girl can catch my eye like she did...simple answer..i have lover...sasuke slowly said in sad face

is she sakura or ino?sai try to make sure sasuke don't have any feeling toward ino..sai really like ino yamanaka

'hn'..there no one in the list are my lover name...sasuke stop his answer..

I can't believe that you have a lover sasuke...you have a lover before me..she must be really a great girl...kakashi compliment sasuke lover

sure she is...she's not like other girls...she never look at me before...she make me chase her by myself..in the end of the talking..sasuke sigh...

lately..you look really depress..is something happen sasuke?kakashi concern about his comrade

shizune eye wide open when kakashi ask sasuke about it..

kakashi san...i think..it's enough..sasuke will more depress...we should back home now...shizune look at sasuke

shizune san,you keep bother whenever we ask about sasuke life...i realize about it before..so I try to find out..why you over protect sasuke over something like that?kakashi look at shizune with a sharp looking eye

it's okay shizune san..there nothing I can say right now...i m leaving...sasuke leave them..shizune behind sasuke..she worried if kakashi ask her death question...

sasuke heading to his own house..the house have a memories between he and naruko...

sasuke mind keep thinking about naruko..naruko image play in his mind...

_'I miss you really much naruko'...really miss you'..._sasuke stare his own hand..his hand for along time..

have not embraced his wife...sasuke really lonely...sasuke shut his eye...that's the only thing he can do when he miss naruko..imagine naruko face..._naruko.._


End file.
